


Challenge Day 19: Tea

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solas doesnt like tea, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Lavellan tries to get Solas to drink the tea she made him (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 11





	Challenge Day 19: Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff to today :D

"Solas can you not just taste it?" Ellanna pleaded with him. She had made the man what felt like three thousand cups of tea, it was a fruitless attempt she understood that much, the man hated tea just as much as he loathed the dalish.

"Elly, My divine Love, you know I despise tea" he hummed handing her back the cup she had given him, She had been attempting for months to discover one he liked to absolute no avail. Solas was not yielding on his dislike for tea, and Ellanna was not giving up on attempting to find one he would willingly drink.

Both elves were stubborn to the point of utter amusement at this point, each fresh cup Ellanna gave him would be returned right back to her, with the same explanation of "Thank you Vhenan, however, I don't like tea". It would have been amusing to the rest of the group if it wasn't so pathetic.

From what had started from a polite request from an adoring lover, had now turned into a passive-aggressive competition between the two of them, Ellanna would shove the cup towards him, he would politely hand it back with a smile. He remained calm, she did not.

Bribery was another tactic she had started to use in her efforts, he gave her due credit. Most people would have given up by now and yet Ellanna was trying every trick in the book. He had seen it all before, there wasn't anything she could give him to make him drink the foul stuff.

"I'll get some of those frilly cakes you like if you just take a sip," she sang, holding the cup to his face and putting on the most angelic look she could give him. He almost wanted to give in there and then but resisted the thought...She would drop the subject eventually.

"Tempting as that is Vhenan"Solas began." Not even all of the frilly cakes in Thedas could get me to drink that".

Ellanna huffed, Solas snickered finding her annoyance to be rather charming, taking a small sip of that annoyance with a kiss on her lips, which only helped to annoy her even more.

"Well, how about this then, "Ellanna bent forward to whisper in his ear something she would very well be willing to do for him if he drank the tea she made.

Solas raised his eyebrows as she leaned back grinning, a promise of a service she would do for him when they were alone, that normally did the trick when she required him to do something, he may not have wanted to do beforehand.

"Elly, you would be doing that for me either way," Solas told her. "And if we didn't have company around us, I'd have you do that right now...But I'm still not drinking the tea".

Another kiss on her lips, he was being almost very smug about it now, it was a very alluring proposition she had given him, just for him to take even a tiny sip of the Elfroot tea she was striving to get him to drink.

"You're a big meanie, you know that right"Ellanna huffed at him, almost sulking at the man who gave a loud laugh at her antics.

"You wound me with your words, Vhenan" He exclaimed, feigning hurt to the woman in front of him rather dramatically."How will I ever live with myself, knowing that my lady love thinks I, her adoring lover, is in her own words a big meanie".

He sank to his back and covered his hands over his face, just to make his comment even more dramatic, Ellanna looked at him before straddling over him bending down to his face when he still hadn't removed his hands.

When Solas felt her breath on his face, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her to him and rolling her over to her back. He smirked pinning her wrists above her head as he gazed down at her.

Leaning down to kiss her, he pushed his tongue past her lips entwining it with hers before pulling away. "Well, if Ma Vhenan thinks I'm so mean, we're just going to to have to fix that, aren't we" He teased.

"Does this mean you're going to drink the tea I made you?"She questioned him, Solas chuckled, shifting himself so he was a little more settled between her legs. 

"No," He said simply." It is tea, I detest the stuff". 

"But, I have all I can drink right in front of me Ma Vhenan, Let me show you just how generous I can be".


End file.
